plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
List of achievements
Achievements are accolades unlocked when the player completes certain missions. This page alphabetically lists all achievements in the ''Plants vs. Zombies'' series. The game indicates that the achievement appears in which game, secret achievements in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures are in italics. # *20 Below Zero – Plants vs. Zombies – Immobilize 20 full-sized zombies with a single Ice-shroom. *20 Below Zero – Plants vs. Zombies 2 – Freeze 20 Zombies with a single Iceberg Lettuce A *A-noob-is – Plants vs. Zombies 2 – Destroy a Tomb Raiser Zombie before it can raise any gravestones *Alive and Planting – Plants vs. Zombies – Survive 40 waves of pure zombie ferocity. *All in Jest – Plants vs. Zombies 2 – Complete a level where Jesters return no projectiles *Ask Me About Mustache Mode – Plants vs. Zombies – Enable Mustache Mode. *Attention Deficit – Plants vs. Zombies – Earn a trophy in each Mini-game. B *Banana Storm – Plants vs. Zombies 2 – Complete a Beach level using only Banana Launchers to destroy zombies *Barrage a Trois – Plants vs. Zombies 2 – Defeat the Sloth Gargantuars to collect their World Key *Better Off Dead – Plants vs. Zombies – Get to a streak of 10 in I, Zombie Endless. *Beyond the Grave – Plants vs. Zombies – Beat all the Mini-games. *Big Kahunka – Plants vs. Zombies 2 – Unleash the Deep Sea Gargantuar *Blind Faith – Plants vs. Zombies – Complete an extremely foggy level without using Planterns or Blovers. *''Bombs Away'' – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures – Place a Cherry Bomb! *Book Learner – Plants vs. Zombies – Fill out the Suburban Almanac. *Broadside – Plants vs. Zombies 2 – Use a Coconut Cannon to destroy an Imp Cannon *''Bully'' – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures – Stunned the same zombie three or more times! *''Burnout'' – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures – Won with 0 sun remaining! C *''¡Caliente!'' – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures – Wiped out a Conga Line with a Jalapeño! *Cerebral Canopy – Plants vs. Zombies – Grow the Tree of Wisdom to 100 ft. *''Cheater! Cheater!'' – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures – Used a debug cheat button during combat. For shame! *Chill Out – Plants vs. Zombies – Feel the rhythm, feel the rhyme, you've got one level to destroy three bobsleds, it's Jalapeno time! *Chilli Free – Plants vs. Zombies – Complete Column Like You See 'Em without using Jalapenos. *China Shop – Plants vs. Zombies – Get to a streak of 15 in Vasebreaker Endless. *Close Shave – Plants vs. Zombies – Win any level after all 5 lawn mowers have been used. *Crash of the Titan – Plants vs. Zombies – Defeat your first Gargantuar. *Cryptozombologist – Plants vs. Zombies – Discover the top secret zombie. D *Defcorn 5 – Plants vs. Zombies – Build 5 Cob Cannons in a single level. *Demolitioneer – Plants vs. Zombies – Blow up 10 Zombies at once with a single Cherry Bomb. *Diamond Beghouler – Plants vs. Zombies – Upgrade all your plants in Beghouled. *Disco is Undead – Plants vs. Zombies – Hypnotize a Dancing Zombie. *Don't Drink the Water – Plants vs. Zombies – Beat a pool level without using any aquatic plants. *Don't Pea in the Pool – Plants vs. Zombies – Complete a daytime pool level without using Peashooters of any kind. *Down the Hole! – Plants vs. Zombies – Dig your way to see the Chinese Zombies. *Dragon Age – Plants vs. Zombies 2 – Plant 10 Snapdragons in a single level *Drop the Boss – Plants vs. Zombies 2 – Complete Far Future *''Dynamic Duo'' – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures – Won using exactly 2 plants! E *Enlightened – Plants vs. Zombies – Collect all Zen Garden, Mushroom Garden, and Aquarium Garden plants. *Explodonator – Plants vs. Zombies – Take out 10 full sized zombies with a single Cherry Bomb. F *''Feel the Beet'' – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures – Used only Sunflowers and Beets! *''Fire Works'' – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures – Used only Sunflowers and explosive plants! *Flower Power – Plants vs. Zombies – Have 10 Twin Sunflowers planted at the same time. *Fly Fishing Fail – Plants vs. Zombies 2 – Complete a level where Fishermen fail to hook your plants *''Focused'' – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures – Did not pause the battle! *''Freezer Burn'' – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures – Used a Chilly Pepper! *Fried Chicken – Plants vs. Zombies 2 – Use a Lightning Reed on a chicken *Fungus Humongous – Plants vs. Zombies 2 – Buff 20 Puff-shrooms with a single Plant Food G *Giddyup! – Plants vs. Zombies 2 – Complete the Wild West *''Gimme a Break!'' – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures – Paused the battle more than three times! *Good Morning – Plants vs. Zombies – Complete a daytime level by planting only mushrooms and Coffee Beans. *Gotcha! – Plants vs. Zombies – Find a Gargantuar in its vase using a Plantern in a game of Vasebreaker. *Grass Effect – Plants vs. Zombies 2 – Fire off 500 sun through Magnifying Grass *''Great Wall'' – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures – Placed a Wall-nut! *Greenfingers – Plants vs. Zombies – Grow 10 Zen Garden plants to full size. *Greenhouser – Plants vs. Zombies – Raise 10 plants to full growth in the Zen Garden. *Grounded – Plants vs. Zombies – Defeat a normal Roof level without using any catapult plants. H *Hammer Time – Plants vs. Zombies 2 – Unleash the Dark Ages Gargantuar *Hammer Time! – Plants vs. Zombies – Kill a total of 10 Gargantuars using mallets in Last Stand: Endless. *''Happy Planter'' – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures – Placed at least ten plants in one level! *High Five – Plants vs. Zombies 2 – Plant 5 Tall-nuts and use Plant Food on all of them *Home Lawn Security – Plants vs. Zombies – Complete Adventure Mode. I *''I Walk Alone'' – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures – Used only one plant! *I, Win – Plants vs. Zombies – Win all 9 I, Zombie trophies. *Iceblockade – Plants vs. Zombies 2 – On a level with Troglobites, don't let Troglobites push any ice blocks past the 6th column *Immortal – Plants vs. Zombies – Survive 20 waves of pure zombie ferocity. K *King Nut – Plants vs. Zombies 2 – Complete Ancient Egypt *Knock 'Em Dead! – Plants vs. Zombies 2 – Knock back 6 zombies with one hit from Chard Guard L *Last Mown Standing – Plants vs. Zombies – Defeat the last zombie in a level with a Lawn Mower. *Lawn Mower Man – Plants vs. Zombies – Kill 10 zombies with a single Lawn Mower. *Lawn No-er – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures – Lawnmowers weren't triggered! *''Light Artillery'' – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures – Won using only Sunflowers and Peashooters! *''Look Ma, No Hands!'' – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures – Didn't power up any plants or stun any zombies! *Lucky Spin – Plants vs. Zombies – Get 3 (diamonds/of a kind) in Slot Machine. M *Magical Fruit – Plants vs. Zombies 2 – Stun 10 Zombies with one Chili Bean *''Master Blaster'' – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures – Used a Snow Pea to defeat a Rocket Zombie! *Master of Morticulture – Plants vs. Zombies – Collect all 49 Plants in the game. *Melon-y Lane – Plants vs. Zombies – Plant a Winter Melon on every lane. *Meltdown! – Plants vs. Zombies 2 – Complete Frostbite Caves *Monster Mash – Plants vs. Zombies – Crush 5 zombies with a single Squash. *Morticulturalist – Plants vs. Zombies – Collect all 49 plants. *Mustache Mode – Plants vs. Zombies – Enable Mustache Mode *Mutiny – Plants vs. Zombies 2 – Destroy a Pirate Captain Zombie before its parrot can fly away N *Nebulaphile – Plants vs. Zombies – Beat an extremely foggy level without disturbing any fog. *No Fungus Among Us – Plants vs. Zombies – Complete a Nighttime Level without planting any mushrooms. *No Smoking – Plants vs. Zombies 2 – Extinguish an Explorer Zombie's torch *No-Cob-No-Explode – Plants vs. Zombies – Play Last Stand without planting any Cob Cannons. *Nobel Peas Prize – Plants vs. Zombies – Get the Gold Sunflower Trophy. *Nom Nom Nom – Plants vs. Zombies – Stop the horde using only the Sunflower, Wallnut, and Chomper on any level. *Not Baaad – Plants vs. Zombies 2 – Complete a level with Wizards with no plants turned into sheep *Nut Un-Common – Plants vs. Zombies 2 – Get all stars in Ancient Egypt O *Off the Green – Plants vs. Zombies 2 – Complete the tutorial *''Old School'' – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures – Didn't revive any plants! *''One-Trick Pony'' – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures – Used only one plant type! *Out of Darkness – Plants vs. Zombies 2 – Complete Dark Ages *''Overconfident'' – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures – Beat a level without taking all the plants you could! P *Pat the Birdy – Plants vs. Zombies 2 – Put butter on a Seagull Zombie *Peking Express – Plants vs. Zombies – How fast can you dig your way to China? *Penny Pincher – Plants vs. Zombies – Pick up 30 coins on a single level without letting any disappear. *''Peppy'' – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures – Used a boosts to get through! *''Perfection'' – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures – Beat the level without the plants taking any damage. *Photosensitive – Plants vs. Zombies – Beat a night level without picking up any Sun. *Pirate Booty – Plants vs. Zombies 2 – Get all stars in the Pirate Seas *''Playing With Fire'' – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures – Planted a Jalapeño! *Pod Squad – Plants vs. Zombies 2 – Max out a Pea Pod on a mine cart *Pool's Closed – Plants vs. Zombies – Complete a pool level without using water plants. *Popcorn Party – Plants vs. Zombies – Defeat two Gargantuars with Corn Cob Missiles in a single level. *Pottery Trained – Plants vs. Zombies 2 – Beat Wave 30 in Vasebreaker Endless *''Power Surge'' – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures – Never let sun go over 200! *Prime Mover – Plants vs. Zombies 2 – Unleash the Far Future Gargantuar *Pyromaniac – Plants vs. Zombies – Complete a level using only Explosive Plants to kill zombies. R *Re-Re Spawn – Plants vs. Zombies 2 – Plant an Infi-nut that gets killed and regenerates two times. *Resolute Homeowner – Plants vs. Zombies – Complete Adventure Mode. *Roll Some Heads – Plants vs. Zombies – Bowl over 5 zombies with a single Wall-nut. *Run Weasley – Plants vs. Zombies 2 – On a level with Weasel Hoarders, don't let any weasels jump over floes S *''Safety First'' – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures – Planted a Wall-nut before any other plant! *Sasquashed! – Plants vs. Zombies 2 – Destroy a Yeti *''Saved by the Blade'' – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures – Killed a zombie with a lawnmower! *''Scouter'' – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures – Placed an Aspearagus before placing any other plant! *Second Life – Plants vs. Zombies – Complete Adventure Mode a second time. *Shell on Wheels – Plants vs. Zombies 2 – Put a Wall-nut on a mine cart *Shooting Star – Plants vs. Zombies – Complete Seeing Stars before the first Flag Zombie appears. *Shopaholic – Plants vs. Zombies – Go trunk diving and spend at least $25,000 on Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies. *Shopping Spree – Plants vs. Zombies – Spend 25,000 coins in Crazy Dave's store. *Smarty Branches – Plants vs. Zombies – Grow the Tree of Wisdom to at least 100 feet. *Smashing! – Plants vs. Zombies – Win all 9 Vasebreaker Trophies. *''Sniper Squad'' – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures – Won a battle using only Sunflowers and Aspearaguses! *So Thawful – Plants vs. Zombies 2 – Thaw 13 ice blocks in a single level *Soil Your Plants – Plants vs. Zombies – Plant your first 10 Peashooters. *Sol Invictus – Plants vs. Zombies – Complete Last Stand with 2,000 sun remaining. *''Solar Saver'' – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures – Won with at least 500 Sun remaining! *Sproing! Sproing! – Plants vs. Zombies – Complete Pogo Party without using Tall-nuts or Magnet-shrooms. *SPUDOW! – Plants vs. Zombies 2 – Kill a zombie with a Potato Mine *SPUDOW! – Plants vs. Zombies – Blow up a zombie using a Potato Mine. *Still Standing – Plants vs. Zombies – Complete all 5 Last Stand Levels. *Street Team – Plants vs. Zombies – Play Download-play Multiplayer at least once. *Sultan of Spin – Plants vs. Zombies – Upgrade all of your plants in Beghouled Twist. *Sun Catcher – Plants vs. Zombies 2 – Get 10 Sun from a single Ra Zombie *Sun Damaged – Plants vs. Zombies 2 – Trigger a sun bomb to destroy a Cone Mech *''Sunny Day'' – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures – Planted at least 3 Sunflowers. *Sunny Days – Plants vs. Zombies – Get 8,000 Sun during a single level. *''Synergy!'' – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures – Used five types of plants! T *''Teacher's Pet'' – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures – Powered up the same plant 3 or more times! *Ten Pin Kapow – Plants vs. Zombies 2 – Destroy 10 zombies with a single bulb from Bowling Bulb *Tile Denial – Plants vs. Zombies 2 – Complete a Future level without planting on Power Tiles. *The Complete Zombie – Plants vs. Zombies – You've won every trophy, climbed every mountain, defeated every zombie, planted every plant. Congratulations! *The Jettisons – Plants vs. Zombies 2 – Use Blover to clear out 30 Jetpack Zombies on one level. *The Stuff of Legends – Plants vs. Zombies – Complete 15 flags in Last Stand: Endless. *Think Hard – Plants vs. Zombies – Earn a trophy in each Puzzle Mode. *Thrilling the Zombies – Plants vs. Zombies – Hypnotize the lead Dancing Zombie. *Tomb Breaker – Plants vs. Zombies 2 – Complete The Egyptian Challenge Pack *Tough Beans – Plants vs. Zombies – Get a trophy in each Survival Mode. *Towering Wisdom – Plants vs. Zombies – Grow the Tree of Wisdom to 100 feet. *''Traditionalist'' – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures – Started the battle by placing a Sunflower! U *Uncle Sunnybags – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures – Saved at least 300 sun! *Undead Space – Plants vs. Zombies – Grow your pile of zombies to outer space. *Undertow – Plants vs. Zombies 2 – Defeat 10 zombies with Tangle Kelp in a single level. *Unsiege Mentality – Plants vs. Zombies – Complete a roof level without using any catapult plants. V *Vegemight – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures – No plants were KO'd! *Versus vs Versus – Plants vs. Zombies – Go on a 5 game winning streak in Versus Mode. W *Walk This Way – Plants vs. Zombies – Hypnotize the lead Dancing Zombie. *Wall-Not Attack – Plants vs. Zombies – Complete ZomBotany without using Wall-nuts, Tall-nuts, or Pumpkins. *Wave Goodbye – Plants vs. Zombies 2 – Complete Big Wave Beach *Where the Sun don't Shine – Plants vs. Zombies – Complete the first I, Zombie level with 1,000 sun remaining. Y *Yarr, Matey – Plants vs. Zombies 2 – Complete the Pirate Seas *Yee-Haw! – Plants vs. Zombies 2 – Get all stars in the Wild West *Your Hat, Sir! – Plants vs. Zombies 2 – Destroy a Zombie using only Magnet-shroom Z *ZFF's 4 Evr – Plants vs. Zombies – Bowl a winner with a friend in Co-op Bowling. *Zombologist – Plants vs. Zombies – Discover the Yeti Zombie. Category:Achievements Category:Lists